I am Zoe RoseMary
by thelittlegirl03
Summary: Zoe is fourteen years old, already eligible to compete in the Hunger Games. What would happen when she gets picked? Two years ago, her older sister died because of the Hunger Games, and her mum also died a while ago. Will her older brother be the only one left in his family, or will Zoe succeed in bringing home the winning trophy?
1. Chapter 1

Probably the most feared day for the whole of District 12, the reaping.

My name is Zoe, known probably because of my brother Luke, one of Katniss Everdeen's classmates. We use it as our advantage though, some people -about only three or four- who are attention seeks often come over to my brother and tell him that they want him to talk to Katniss for them, and give him bread or some sort of food that would last for about a day for the both of us.

I am fourteen years old, turning fifteen in a few days.

My birthday wish ever since Luke and I were eligible to join the Hunger Games, was that we don't get picked.

"LUKE!"I yelled really loudly, waking up from my terrible nightmare, bawling my eyes out.

I dreamed that the both of us were chosen, and it resulted in me having to murder Luke by tricking him with Nightlock berries. That was horrifying.

Zoe. Zoe, relax."Luke told me, coming over and hugging me comfortingly, as I cried into his chest.

We actually had an older sister, Rosa.

I looked exactly like her, Strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes and olive skin, we probably look like little versions of our mother. She was a beautiful lady.

Rosa died when she was eighteen, two years ago, exactly, when she didn't make it through the Hunger Games, and I still have had terrible nightmares ever since I watched one of the guys stab Rosa on the heart with his knife after a whole week of surviving in the Hunger Games.

"Zoe. I'm pretty sure you aren't going to get picked."Luke told me, looking me straight in the eye and wiping my tears with his thumb.

"P…Pro…Promise?"I sniffled.

"I promise, Zoe."Luke smiled at me, which also brought a smile to my face.

"Now, there's that smile. You can go back to sleep. I'll be out, alright?"

I nodded, as Luke left my room, leaving me with my thoughts, before I fell back asleep, thinking about mum, Rosa, Luke and the reaping.

* * *

**Hey guys! I re-did the chapters again, because the previous version of the story is pretty weird. So, the part I changed is basically that she is a guy named Luke's little sister, instead of her being a Hawthorne. Also, this story happens in the 77th Hunger Games, but District 12 still stands, and Thread is the head peacekeeper. The plot-line will still be the same, though.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~thelittlegirl03**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaping

**Chapter 2 - The Reaping**

Luke woke me up just in time for the reaping. Today, he didn't exactly have to go to the mines, since it's reaping day.

After taking a short shower, I slipped into my mother's old dress. My mother was a beautiful woman -no. beautiful would be an understatement. Many people wanted to marry her, and my grandfather was filthy rich, but my mother married my father, the coalminer.

"Come on, Zoe."Luke told me, just as I finished putting my hair up it's usual bun.

We made it to the reaping area, through the blood scanning process, surprisingly not saying anything.

We usually bickered, that's the kind of relationship that Luke and I have. We would bicker, fight and get over it at the end. I love my brother. He's the only family I have left.

I made my way to the 14 year old's section, as Effie Trinket, the lady in charge of announcing the participants came up on stage and proceeded to show us the video that we see every year. I honestly don't know the purpose of that video, every single one of us knows the rules, either after years and years of watching, or a person would have told us about it. We wouldn't be clueless.

"Now,"Her squeaky, overly-excied voice echoes through the arena."The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing the 77th annual Hunger Games."

"As usual,"She continued,"Ladies first."

Walking over to the bowl, her hands lingered around the strips of names.

She picked one up, and brought it back to the microphone.

_This is it. _I thought. _Don't say Zoe. Don't say-_

"Zoe Rosemary."

My eyes widened.

No. No. No.

"Come on, Zoe. Where are you?"

People started looking in my direction, as I took a very tiny step forward.

"LUKE!"I shrieked trying to run toward my brother that appeared a few feet behind me, after about walking three inches toward the stage.

"ZOE!"He yelled, trying to grab a hold of me.

"Come on, now. Come up."Effie said.

"LUKE! NO!"

"ZOE!"

A few of the people who were dressed in white forcefully pushed me up on stage, where I stood beside Effie.

My strawberry blonde hair was really messy, my grey eyes were probably bloodshot red as tears were still running down my cheeks, and i was sniffling and hiccuping.

"and now,"Effie said,"For the boys."

She walked over to the other bowl, where she picked a strip of paper.

"Flynn Roland."

A brunette, probably not older than the age of sixteen, who has pale skin and dark grey eyes, came up on stage and stood on the other side of Effie. He was fairly large. He probably had what it takes to win.

"Come on, then. Shake hands."

I shook the brunette's hand.

"Happy Hunger Games! and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Hey guys! I re-did the chapters again, because the previous version of the story is pretty weird. So, the part I changed is basically that she is a guy named Luke's little sister, instead of her being a Hawthorne, and also a little details. The plot-line will still be the same, though.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~thelittlegirl03**


End file.
